Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector)
by Mirai no Trunks
Summary: Recently Updated, with a Conclusion added. Insight into Eva 01's thoughts. Please read and review!
1. Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector)...

Writer's Note:  
  
This fanfic is the first installment of writing the thoughts of the volatile unit 01. This is just a small taste of what  
will come. Enjoy, and please review after you've read!  
  
This fic takes place just before and during the attack of the 14th Angel.  
  
Legend: denotes unit 01's thoughts, [ ] and { } denotes other voices in unit 01's imagination talking (i.e. a la  
shinji dream sequences)  
  
And so, without any further ado:  
  
  
Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector) Part 1  
By Mirai no Trunks (napalm691@theglobe.com)  
  
(waterdrop falls in a pond)  
(all is black and intangible)  
  
What am I?  
[A cold, unfeeling barbarian, destroying all who oppose you.]  
{The protector of all humanity.}  
  
You say I destroy all who oppose me. Who, then, are my enemies?  
[They are the birds from the heavens, who come to set the world aflame.]  
{They are the disciples of a higher being, who impose his judgement on our planet.}  
[They are the embodiment of all evil, seeking to destroy all life on Earth.]  
  
But who are they?  
{Humanity has given them the name Angel.}  
[But these are not the holy angels from the being named God. These are the unholy servants of Satan, who seek to  
purge the world of humanity.]  
{You are one of three entities who exists to fight the Angels.}  
  
Why do I fight?  
[To protect mankind.]  
  
Why do I fight?  
{To protect the earth.}  
  
Why do I fight?  
[To protect the future of the world.]  
  
Why do I fight?  
{To serve the entity known as NERV.}  
  
But why do I fight?!  
together: [{Because you were bred to fight.}]  
  
*--------*  
  
(to be continued)   



	2. Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector)...

Writer's Notes:  
This is the second part of my Eva-01 fic. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
I don't own Eva-01, Ikari Yui, Ikari Shinji, or anything else from Evangelion. NGE is copyright Gainax. Don't  
sue me.  
  
Spoiler Note:  
  
This fic will lead up to a spoiler of some important character introductions and   
developments of the plot, so don't read it if you haven't seen Evangelion!  
  
Legend: denotes unit 01's thoughts, [ ] denotes other voices in unit 01's mind that   
"talk" (i.e. a la shinji dream scenes throughout the anime)  
  
Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector) part 2  
By Mirai no Trunks (napalm691@theglobe.com)  
  
*--------*  
  
(pan across the left profile of Unit 01's face, as it rests in the pool of LCL)  
  
What? Bred to fight?  
[Yes.]  
  
But why?  
[Why do you ask when you already know the answer?]  
  
I do?  
[Yes.]  
  
Remind me, please.  
[It is unnecessary.]  
  
(close-up on the front of Eva-01's face; the head seems to move ever so slightly to the   
left, then stops)  
  
...I find you difficult to talk to...  
[I understand. It is natural to be confused.]  
  
Please, help me...  
[Alright. I will tell you all that you want to know...]  
  
*--------*  
  
(waterdrop falls into a pond)  
(all is dark and intangible)  
  
[38 years ago, in the year 1977, a Japanese woman by the name of Ikari Yui was born.]  
  
(an image of a young Yui is seen)   
  
  
[In 1999, she was a graduate student at Kyoto University]  
  
(Yui as a young adult, taking notes at a university lecture)  
  
  
[Yui wrote a very interesting paper on biotechnology, attracting the attention of the   
respected professor Fuyutsuki, who became quite enamored of her.]  
  
(an image of Fuyutski, smiling, is seen)  
  
  
[However, she fell in love with a fellow student named Rokubungi Gendo.]  
  
(image of Gendo as a young adult is seen)  
  
  
[Three years later, the two lovers married. Yui and Gendo soon worked together for a  
research company known as SEELE. There, they produced the first prototypes of the General-  
Purpose Humanoid Decisive Combat Weapon -- Artificial Human Evangelion; Evangelion for   
short.]  
  
(stills of orange Eva-00 inside of NERV, and Eva-01, in combat, are seen, then all is dark)  
  
  
[In the early stages of Yui and Gendo's work, two Evangelions were produced; Eva Unit 00,  
and Eva Unit 01. Like all Evas, the two units were cloned from Lillith; the second Angel  
that struck the Earth.]  
  
  
So I am simply a clone?  
[It is much more complicated than that. Let me finish.]  
  
[For these Evas to be controlled for human use, a special metallic shell was constructed.  
While encased in this shell, the Evas could be restrained and even piloted by human   
beings. Each Eva has its own pilot; a boy named Ikari Shinji is yours pilot.]  
  
(still of Shinji looking serious in his plug suit is seen)  
  
  
This boy... Shinji... I feel a strong bond with him...  
[That is because he is your son.]  
  
*--------*  
  
{end of part 2... to be continued} 


	3. Zankoku no Hogosha (The Cruel Protector)...

My son? This human boy is my son?!  
[Yes.]  
  
So am I human?  
[Partially. You are the Ikari Yui I have talked about, but you are now a part of the Eva   
Unit 01.]  
So how are you speaking to me?  
[I am part of your consciousness. My purpose was to prepare you for this coming attack.]  
  
(Alarms sound within NERV. Pattern Blue; the 14th Angel has been detected, and is   
approaching NERV HQ. The Angel comes up on the main TV screen at the HQ, destroying all  
the buildings in its path towards NERV HQ.)  
  
... I am ... Ikari Yui... and... Unit 01...  
[It may be difficult to accept this right now, but you must! Your life is in danger!]  
  
(Explosions are heard, becoming increasing louder as the Angel gets closer to NERV HQ.)  
  
(startled) What's going on?  
[We are being attacked by Zeruel, the fourteenth Angel...]  
  
(A loud explosion shakes the whole headquarters. Damage reports show that in that single  
strike, the Angel was able to penetrate eighteen layers of the armour plating surrounding  
the GeoFront.)  
  
[As you have done in the past, you must attack the Angel.]  
I understand... but I can't move!  
[You are not currently being piloted by Shinji. Until then, you cannot move.]  
But I need to attack!  
[Wait.]  
  
(The main screen shows Eva-02 attacking the 14th Angel. The Eva soon becomes severely   
damaged, and its head is ripped apart from its body by the Angel. NERV quickly opens up   
an escape route, and the Eva disappears into headquarters.)  
  
[This is not good... Asuka was unsuccessful...]  
(panicking) I need to attack!! Shinji, please return to me!  
  
(Eva-01's entry plug opens up. Ayanami Rei climbs inside, and the plug then closes)  
  
[A pilot has entered you!]  
But... but... she is not Shinji!  
[That is unimportant! You must attack now!]  
No... not until Shinji returns to me!  
  
(The NERV operators attempt to synchronize Rei with Eva-01, without success.)  
  
[She is crucial to your survival! Let her pilot you!]  
(Only Shinji...)  
[If you will not accept Rei, then at least accept an artificial pilot!]  
  
(NERV attempts to sync Eva-01 with a dummy plug. This is also refused by the Eva.)  
  
No.  
[But...]  
(screaming) I will not allow anyone but my son to pilot me!! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
(The main screen shows a one-armed Eva-00, holding an N2 bomb, sprinting towards the   
Angel. It attempts to destroy the Angel's AT Field with the bomb, but fails, and is   
returned to HQ.)  
  
(screaming, in frustration) WHERE IS MY SON!!!  
  
(The entry plug opens up again, waiting for the desired pilot to appear. Soon enough,  
Shinji, not even in his plug suit, sprints to the plug, and leaps inside. The plug closes  
after him.)  
  
Yes, Shinji... thank you for returning to me...  
  
(Explosions sound. The Angel has now infiltrated NERV HQ. Eva-01, now activated, begins   
its attack on the alien beast.)  
  
Shinji... we must force the demon out of my home! Force it onto an ejection pads!  
  
(Not hearing his mother's voice, Shinji pushes the Angel onto an ejection pad. Soon are  
they both launched out.)  
  
Yes, my son...  
  
(The battle continues. It appears as though Shinji has the upper hand. But then, all of a  
sudden, the Eva shuts down. The five minutes of battery power have elapsed.)  
  
This cannot be... Why can't I move?!  
  
(The Angel blasts the Eva with its powerful, cross-shaped energy attacks. It then begins  
pounding on the mech's chest with its blade-like limbs, revealing the Eva's red core.  
  
NO!!!! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!!!!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, the Eva returns to life. A sync ratio of 400% between Shinji and the Eva has   
now been established. The Eva now begins its berserk attack against the Angel. The battle  
continues, in the latter part of Episode 19, and much of Episode 20.)  
  
FIN 


End file.
